vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Poniko (Manga)
Summary Poniko is one of the main characters of the manga. She was one of the many girls locked up in the dream world in order to transform them into "good girls". However, as she tried to break free, she was locked in a corner of the dream world, where she'd be unable to do any harm to the system. Despite this, she managed to interact with the outside world anyway, creating traps to collect the effects of the other girls. Her ultimate goal was to finally escape this system and go back to her old self. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Low 2-C, possibly 2-C with the Knife | Unknown Name: Poniko Origin: Yume Nikki (Manga) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Via Umbrella and Yuki-Onna), Flight (Via Witch), Invisibility (Via Triangle Kerchief), Time Stop (Via Stoplight), Can reveal invisible beings (Via Stoplight), Light Manipulation (Via Lamp and Neon), Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation (Via Cat), Body Control, Animal Manipulation (Limited to flies), Size Manipulation (Via Midget), Duplication (Via Midget), Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Can regenerate from her decapitated head, a tiny clone of herself and her scarf and hat), Teleportation (Via Medamaude), Transformation (Can transform into Uboa), Portal Creation (Can create a portal to "My Room" using all of her effects), Dimensional Storage (Can put various items into storage in her shirt) | Reality Warping Attack Potency: Unknown. Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level with the Knife (Has been implied to be able to kill Madotsuki. The knife has been stated to be able to destroy anything in the Dream World) | Unknown (From this position, the whole Dream World is but fiction to her. It only exists as a dream and she can affect it via interacting with real objects related to it, such as stabbing dreamers or destroying the diary, which will cause the destruction of the dream) Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range, higher with some effects Standard Equipment: Her effects Intelligence: Likely higher than average, capable of placing multiple traps while stuck on a barren island Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Poniko can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. When she changes effect, any damage to Poniko will be reset, including decapitation or her body melting completely, leaving only her clothes. * Frog: Transforms her into an anthropomorphic frog. This lets her swim faster in water and have increased jump power. * Umbrella: Gets an umbrella. With it, she can summon a gigantic rain cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. * Hat and Scarf: Gets a hat and a scarf. If it's snowing, she can transform into a snowman (still wearing the hat and scarf). * Yuki-Onna: Transforms her into a Yuki-Onna. This lets her summon a gigantic snow cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. * Knife: Gets a knife. With it, she can stab and destroy any being in the dream world. * Medamaude: Transforms her into a Medamaude. This lets her teleport back to the Nexus at will. * Fat: Transforms her into a fat version of herself. * Midget: Transforms her into a tiny version of herself. She is capable of producing up to 6 clones of her and of destroying each of them at will. * Flute: Gets a flute. With it, she can play music. * Neon: Transforms her into a neon version of herself. This lets her produce light intense enough to color the surroundings. * Nopperabu: Transforms her into a Nopperabu, a faceless ghost. This lets her detach her head from her body. * Severed Head: Transforms her into a severed head. * Towel: Gets a towel. This lets her sneeze on command. * Cat: Transforms her into a catgirl. This lets her meow, forcibly attracting anyone in the nearby area towards her. * Lamp: Transforms her into a lamp. This lets her produce light. * Bicycle: Gets a bicycle. With it, she can go faster. * Long Hair: Gets long hair. With it, she can be pretty. * Poop Hair: Gets poop hair. With it, she can summon flies at will. * Blond Hair: Gets blond hair. With it, she can be blond. * Triangle Kerchief: Transforms her into a ghost. This lets her become invisible at will. * Witch: Gets a broom and witch outfit. With it, she can fly. * Demon: Transforms her into a demon. This lets her summon thunder. * Buyo-Buyo: Transforms her into a jelly version of herself. This lets her jiggle her whole body at will. * Stoplight: Transforms her into a stoplight. This lets her stop time at will, revealing invisible beings in the process. Key: Base | In "My Room" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Yume Nikki Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Horror Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2